The Bonnie Belle of The Ball
by justareader13
Summary: Damon decides that Bonnie should attend the Mikaelsons Ball, Bonnie's presence drastically changes things. Warning: AU


**I DISCLAIM EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY**

**Note: Set during '3x14' during the Ball but with more Bonnie [Bonnie's dress, hairstyle and shoes are on my profile]**

**Italics - thoughts**

**Pairing(s): {endgame} Bonnie/Damon, Klaus/Caroline, Elijah/Elena, Stefan/Rebekah, Team Mikaelson/happiness/family unity**

** {hints of} Bonnie/Elijah **

** {mentions} Elena/Stefan, ****Damon/Elena, Caroline/Matt, Caroline/Tyler**

Damon surveyed the room at the Mikaelsons Ball. He felt like something was missing but he couldn't put his finger on it and currently he was too preoccupied with trying to make sure Elena didn't get herself killed during a private meeting with Witchy Mama Original to figure it out. He was also making sure Stefan didn't do anything stupid that would get him or others killed, he was, in addition, keeping a look out so Stefan didn't kill anyone at party (insert flashback of The Wickory Bridge Fundraiser here), and running interference if it looked like Stefan was gonna try to wind Klaus up for another pissing duel.

_When the hell did things get so wrong around here? When the hell did Stefan and I switch roles?_

He didn't like it, the new dynamic of things. He was comfortable with his bad guy routine, besides he did the whole homicidal, fatally sensitive vampire thing so much better than Stefan (though he definitely wasn't gonna discredit Stefan's legitimate ruthlessness and lack of sane, rational thought) and he wasn't so prideful that he couldn't admit that Stefan did the brooding, good-hearted, conquering hero better than him. What he did hate to admit is that he wanted his baby brother back, the real Stefan. Not non-caring, inhuman ripper Stefan or even remorseful yet decidedly more homicidal ripper Stefan but vegetarian, holier-than-thou Stefan. Speaking of judgmental people with sticks up their asses, where was Bonnie?

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTDVTDVTDVTDVTDVDTVD TVDTVDTDVTVDTVDTVD**

Bonnie stood in front of the mirror staring at herself. She had bought this dress for prom at the urging (forcing) of Caroline. It was an emerald green which brought out her eyes exceptionally, it was strapless with gold and various gems decorating the top and waist of it, it billowed down. Her hair was in a simple side bun with a white flower accessory since she didn't really have time to do it any fancier way. She looked down at her gold heels feeling both beautiful and silly. When she got the invitation, initially she burned it. She was in no hurry to see Klaus again or meet his family who, if he's anything to go by, aren't much better than him. But Elena had texted her requesting her presence, that left her skeptical but then Caroline texted her as well requesting she come and as if that weren't enough Matt's simple text questioning her whereabouts pushed her over the edge, now here she was about to show up 'fashionably late' to the Mikaelsons Ball... dateless.

"You look beautiful Bonnie." She heard behind her, turning to see her mother stood there looking at her with an expression Bonnie didn't want to decipher.

"Yes, well thank you Abby"

"You know sometimes, like now, I regret leaving. I wish this moment were a lot different. That you could say 'hey mom, which earrings do you think are better? Hoops or Studs?'"

"Well that's your own fault Abby"

"I know, I know. I just, I just wish you would call me mom, at least, just once." Bonnie stares at her mother who had unshed tears in her eyes. How many times had she cried missing her mother? Did Abby even truly love her or was it just a ruse to get something she wanted? She knew Damon didn't trust Abby as far as he could throw her, Stefan didn't care as long as his ends were met and Caroline was skeptical that Bonnie should open her heart to Abby but at the same time she had managed to develop a better relationship with her mother, who was practically absentee anyway, so she couldn't be much help. Bonnie stared at Abby until she heard the doorbell ring. The metaphoric spell was broken as Bonnie grabbed her gold clutch thinking it was Elena or Caroline she'd see when she opened the door so she was understandably taken aback to see Damon there.

"Damon, what are you doing here?"

"Escorting you to the ball." He replied with a 'duh' expression whilst gesturing towards his attire

"Elena sent you to pick me up? You?" she said crossing her arms across her chest

"Well, when you say it like that..." Bonnie pulled out her phone to call Elena, she'd be pissed if she found out the reason she got all dressed up was not to have fun at all but another 'save Elena from the current mess threatening Mystic Falls' meeting. As she pressed her phone to her ear she hears Elena's ringtone emanating from Damon's chest pocket. He pulls the phone out with a smirk plain as day on his face

"I'm guessing you stole Caroline and Matt's as well" she says ending the call annoyed

"I choose the terminology 'borrowed' and you catch on fast witch" he replies pulling out two more cell phones

"I'm sure they'll be looking for these soon so let's get a move on." He walked down the porch stairs before noticing she wasn't following

"Let's go Tabitha; we've got a ball to crash"

"What are you playing at, Damon?"

"I want to piss off the Original pain in the asses." Bonnie stared back at him

"I need your help protecting Elena and keeping Stefan in line."

"Should've left at Elena, you're still lying."

"Look, aren't you pissed about this? The Originals, i.e. Klaus, have caused you pain Bonnie, he's put Elena in danger, he's the reason Jeremy's gone, he killed Elena and you, he took Stefan's humanity, took Tyler's free will and let him bite Caroline nearly killing her, you honestly take their word for it that they're gonna play nice just because Mama Morticia says so?" He could see her wavering so he decided to seal the deal

"Right now Matt's stuck in Rebekah's clutches and even worse Caroline's in Klaus' you're really gonna leave this to chance Bonnie?"

"Fine but if you try anything..."

"Yeah, yeah I know. You'll set off the fireworks in my brain and possibly barbeque me like it's the fourth of July." He said sarcastically

"I'm glad we have an understanding." She said as he led her to the car and opened the door for her

"By the way, you look nice Bennett."

"Thanks"

The ride was pretty uneventful. Damon filled her in on the various Originals. Elijah was the oldest and apparently still Damon's favorite Original despite the three latest additions, then a brother named Finn who in reference to Damon stated that Esther needed to realize when it was time to finally wean her kids, then there was Niklaus, then Kol who Damon didn't like and could see himself clashing with and the baby of the bunch was darling psychopathic Rebekah or as Damon called her FemKlaus. The rest of the journey consisted of playful banter and companionable silence,

_Or as companionable as two people like me and Damon can be,_ she thought

Finally they arrived to the mansion; it was even larger than the boarding house and obviously more livelier. Damon zoomed around the car to open the door before Bonnie could attempt to, helping her out despite her reluctance to take his hand and then he pulled her arm through his escorting her up the steps and held the front door open for her, she quirked an eyebrow at his antics

"Holding doors open, helping me out of the car and complimenting me, careful Damon I might start thinking of you as almost a gentleman."

"Au contraire Bonnie, some things did stick with me from the 1800s." They strolled into the lobby-like area, Damon briefly leaving her to return Elena, Matt and Caroline's respective cell phones to their jackets before looping their arms again.

"Look alive Bennett, it's show time." Damon murmured as they walked into the room. Some of the guests who Bonnie had never seen before around town stared at them she wasn't sure which they were actually looking at. She continued into the room with him briefly noticing Caroline's look of incredulity and Elena's disbelief and slight, _slight_ jealousy. He took two glasses of cider off a waiter's tray and handed one to Bonnie.

"Klaus is staring daggers at me." She commented, he looked over to see him standing by Kol looking at Bonnie obviously perturbed but whether that was because he was still holding the grudge from when she tried to kill him the night of the Sun & Moon ritual, because she helped Stefan hide the caskets or because she opened Esther's casket (Damon still wasn't sure if Klaus liked his mother or not), he couldn't tell

"Let's hope he doesn't take that suggestion literal. I'm sure the last thing his siblings and mommy dearest want is for Klaus to start swinging daggers around." He lifted his glass to them as Kol, obviously having heard, looked to him murderously; Bonnie smiled sweetly at them, sipping her drink.

As the ball progressed Bonnie was alone Damon long since had gone off after they danced a bit, she noticed his assessments were, if nothing else, pretty accurate. She rarely saw Finn out of the company of his mother, Rebekah was either with Matt or Kol who she seemed to be conspiring with, Klaus tried his best to stay glued to Caroline. Bonnie decided to assess that a bit more. On the surface Caroline looked unreceptive to his advances but Bonnie knew her that bit better and Bonnie knew that Caroline realized that despite what happened with Tyler and how much she loved him a part of her always realized it wouldn't last even before the sire bond. Bonnie would admit for all his sadistic ways and ruthless, homicidal tendencies Klaus was hot and she knew there was more under the surface to him; he was actually a really sad creature, a byproduct of years spent feeling inadequate to his siblings among others and being unloved by his father, she could relate that to her mother. Truthfully Klaus and Damon were a lot alike,

_Maybe that's why they dislike each other so much, of course there's the Elena of it_

She put on a good front giving people what for and judging them based on first impressions but that interaction with her Grams when the ghosts appeared around town made her remember who she was before. She could even say despite her words she had a soft spot for Damon, but she'd never tell him that and add more air to his already overinflated ego. She scanned the crowd for him and spotted him in a corner by the door speaking with… Elena. Their heads were close together and they looked intimate Bonnie felt a pang of unwanted jealousy. Why would she be jealous of Elena? She never was before. She had simply accepted that Elena was always first choice, Caroline second and she was third and last, that was the way it's always been, the way it still is. They'd all sooner save Elena and Caroline before her, she tried to distract herself from those thoughts with a drink and thoughts of maybe finding Matt to make sure Rebekah didn't do anything to him. She didn't trust the way Kol looked at him especially if Rebekah was conspiring with him. She grabbed some apple cider off a tray and when she turned she was face to face with Elijah, not the distraction she wanted but okay she'd bite,

"Elijah" she said evenly

"Bonnie" he replied in a warmer tone

"Can I help you with something?" she said raising her head slightly higher in a slightly defiant stance

"I just wanted to make sure we were on amicable terms especially after how I left things last."

"You mean how instead of helping us kill Klaus after how hard we worked on the plan you decided to run off with him?" She said in a tone that left showed though her anger at the action dimmed, she was still pissed

"He promised me my family back." He said in a way that he felt explained it all and truthfully, in his mind, it did

"Yeah, how'd that go? You ended up with a dagger in your chest."

"Regardless, I have my family back. I'm sorry for my betrayal but for the reason behind it, I cannot regret it." He looked over to where Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, Finn and Esther stood, his eyes tearing up a bit, much to Bonnie's shock

"For Kol, Finn, Bekah and mother, I'd do it all over again" he smiled as he heard his mother's laughter at one of Kol's sarcastic quips

"You really love them, all of them, including Klaus." She said with a newfound realization and maybe a smidgen of respect, he turned back to her

"They're my family. They're bloodthirsty, vengeful, spiteful, petty at times and homicidal and we're more than a bit dysfunctional but what family isn't? They're my flesh and blood, Bonnie. The people I love most in this world and for that reason I can forgive anyone of them anything, even Klaus. It does not matter anymore for we are together again. Always and forever. Without family what do we truly have, I'm sure you can agree with that Bonnie?" He spoke so passionately about them, she knew why he was Damon's favorite now he was ruthless and could kill without remorse but he was moral, he felt, he was separate from other vampires, he was like Stefan who Damon loved (despite his avid protests), Bonnie could appreciate Elijah's words and the familiarity of him in juxtaposition to the old Stefan just like she could with Klaus and Damon, all of this secretly of course

"Okay, I forgive you. I know how important family is. Everything I've done in regards to Klaus and the doppelganger curse was for Elena, she's my family, like my sister. I love her, I'd give my life for her, just like you seem like you wouldn't hesitate to give your life for any of them." Bonnie replied smiling slightly and Elijah returned the smile,

"Elijah." He looked to his mother's beckoning

"Bonnie, we're about to announce the waltz, would you like to dance?" She was about to reject him but look a little ways past him to see Damon with his arm around Elena

"Sure, I'd love to."

After the announcement they all made their way to the ballroom for the waltz. She noticed Caroline dancing with Klaus, Elena with Damon, Matt with Rebekah and here she was dancing with Elijah of all people.

"You're a good dancer Bonnie."

"Well, Caroline would allow no different." He smirked at that

"Elijah, are you sure of the real intentions of your family?"

"I told you Bonnie, I only wish for my family to be whole again, to live in peace without the mindless slaughtering of the townsfolk"

"That may be what you want but what about what they want?" He looked troubled at that

"Look Elijah, I hope we can live in harmony. I'm kind of turning over a new leaf and I'd like to be your friend I'd like to trust you. I probably couldn't trust you as much as Elena, I'm a bit more reserved than she is, but trust you nonetheless. However, your siblings, i.e. Rebekah, Klaus and I'm gonna take a leap of faith and assume Kol too are volatile and I don't think they'll play nice much longer." He absorbed what she said but before he could reply they were to switch partners, she found herself in Damon's arms

**Damon & Bonnie**

"What the hell are you doing with Elijah?" He said in a tone that betrayed his jealousy to her, he quickly covered himself

"I thought I was your date Bon Bon." He said in a jokey tone

"I thought you were too, but you seemed busy enough with Elena. And don't call me Bon Bon."

"I was trying to make sure she didn't do anything stupid, she wants to have a private meeting with Esther."

"No way,"

"My words exactly, but as much as I'd love to continue talk of Elena, I'm dancing with you so let's leave that for when we're not on the dance floor, hmm?" He said giving as sexy smirk, Bonnie raised her eyebrows but didn't contest him

**Elena & Elijah**

"Hello Elena" Elijah said greeting her, he delighted in the slight shiver he felt off her that would've been imperceptible to a human. Elena secretly delighted in the way Elijah said her name, her feelings for him was a guilty pleasure she let no one other than Bonnie know of

"Hello Elijah"

"Did I mention yet how exquisitely beautiful you look tonight?"

"Thank you." She said blushing, holding her head down slightly

"My brother tells me you are no longer with Stefan, am I to assume Damon has taken his place?" He asked smoothly, Elena looked a little startled at the question

"No, I'm… I'm single." She said a little unsure where this was going

"Good to know." He said continuing to spin around gracefully, Elena's heart sped up a bit at the implication of his question and inwardly she smiled, savoring this little moment

**Stefan & Rebekah**

When Rebekah found herself in Stefan's arms outwardly she looked pissed off inwardly she was giddy. She missed Stefan, she had loved him. She didn't want the 20's to ever end but of course they did and Klaus ended up staking her, Stefan reformed himself and fell in love with a human. Rebekah didn't care if he was the ripper or not though, she just loved him, she wanted him but he betrayed her and so she would never say that she cared and still wanted him

"So where's your date Beks?" She bristled at his nickname for her

"Flirting with his ex Steffy" She said using the nickname she knew he always hated but would let her call him anyway, like every other time she called him 'Steffy' all he did was glare at her slightly but make no further comment of it. Stefan looked over to see Caroline and Matt dancing but from the conversation he could hear they weren't flirting at all, Matt was cautioning her about Klaus

"Where's your date Stefan? That troublesome _Elena_." She said her name with disgust clear in her tone

"Flirting with your brother." They both looked over at Elena and Elijah, they on the other hand, were flirting.

"Well fancy that, looks like you and Damon have some competition."

"I don't think Damon particularly cares." He said nodding over to Bonnie and Damon.

"And neither do I and as much fun as spying on the other couples is, I wanna talk about you Rebekah."

"What about me?"

"You haven't been returning my calls." He said pouting

"Family bonding." She replied sarcastically

"Well you don't seem to be enjoying yourself here."

"Not really as much fun as I thought it'd be."

"Wanna ditch?" he asked mischievously, she looked cautiously at her Mother standing in a corner of the room with Finn

"Come on, what's the point of being stuck in a teenagers body if you can't take advantage and rebel against your parents every once in a while?" She heard his words but noticed he was looking at Damon much the same way she was Esther

"Is that what Damon is to you then? Your daddy."

"Too often." He quipped, Rebekah looked back over and saw her mother and Finn were gone, she didn't spot them anywhere in the ballroom

"Let's go." They spun their way out of the ballroom, just as the partners switched again this time the men stood on the sidelines and the women paired up gracefully spinning around each other.

**Bonnie & Caroline**

"So Damon and Elijah?" Caroline asked Bonnie

"Klaus and Matt?" she shot back, but continued speaking anyway

"And not Elijah, I'm just trying to reconcile out differences, be friends."

"With a vampire?" Caroline asked skeptically

"You're a vampire and you're my best friend."

"But I'm not an Original."

"Doesn't matter, besides Damon's my date but you seem cozy enough with Klaus."

"I didn't want to come with him he forced me is all, he's like more than 30 times my age, not much I could do." She answered way too quickly

"Whatever you want to say Care Bear, I know you. You like him." They switched spinning directions while Caroline looked conflicted

"It's just he was so sweet when he saved my life when Tyler bit me. I had seriously thought about it Bonnie. About just letting go and not caring, dying, but he talked me off the ledge. His personality, he's deeper you know? He's more than just the hybrid villain, I don't know what I'm doing. What am I supposed to do?" She asked as they faced each other their hands locked together pushing each other out and back towards each other as they continued to spun

"You owe it to yourself, after Matt and after Tyler to explore the prospect of any possible love. Care, you're a vampire, you're gonna live a very long time. You deserve to love, you owe it to yourself to explore this." Caroline looked over to where Klaus stood by Elijah, he was smiling at her, not smirking but smiling she slowly smiled back. Bonnie followed her line of vision to Klaus who switched his gaze from Caroline to her, he didn't look menacing or evil but instead there was a smidgen bit of gratefulness and a slight respect in his gaze she turned back to Caroline. Bonnie felt a weird spike of panic hit her she looked around and realized Elena was gone.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

Elena stared at Esther frightened, Finn had gone and she had listened to Esther's proposal. She wanted to bind all her children together and kill them. She wanted to kill them all. She understood that they were vampires and Esther regretted how it turned out but she was their mother if no one else loved them wasn't she supposed to? Elena knew her parents were on the founder's council against vampires, if she had turned out to be one would they have killed her or tortured her like Caroline's dad? Or would they have accepted her like Caroline's mom?

She didn't know what to do, Esther wanted her blood. But she couldn't could she? Yes Klaus wanted hybrids and she was frightened of what that meant for her, but after listening to Rebekah and Klaus and Elijah, she knew why he did now. He became a hybrid because he was afraid of his father and he didn't want to die, so he became virtually invincible, he didn't want to be alone forever so he created hybrids who would become his family in place of the family he loved dearly but was too afraid to face. She could relate to him sometimes, she knew he didn't have to be the ruthless killer he was, he could change. Under the tough outer shell, he felt inside.

Then there was Elijah, Elena trusted him. She… she felt something for him, something she was afraid to admit to. He was gentle and kind, he reminded her of Stefan only he was different at the same time. He had a certain grace and morality that even Stefan lacked. She couldn't hurt him, to hurt him would be to hurt herself.

Then there was Rebekah, she knew the girl could feel, but like Klaus she chose to turn it off, having been burned to much times in the past, including by Elena herself. Elena wanted to make it up to her eventually and this certainly wouldn't help her at all.

"I'm sorry Esther, I can't do this." Esther looked confused

"Why not? They have hurt you and those you love. You want to get rid of Klaus, this is the only way."

"I thought I wanted to get rid of Klaus, I really did. But not at the expense of Elijah or… or Rebekah." Esther looked further confused

"They're your children, you shouldn't be the one to do this, it was wrong to ask Mikael anyway but he was hell bent on killing Klaus no matter what we did or said. He wasn't his father anyway but you, you want to kill all the children you brought into this world. I'm sorry Esther I can't be a part of this."

"If you won't give me your blood, I must take it by force," Esther said advancing on Elena with the knife, suddenly the door swung open only to reveal Bonnie,

"Elena." She called and the brunette immediately ran to her friends' side,

"Go back downstairs I need to talk to Esther,"

"But Bonnie—"

"Go, I'll be fine," Elena reluctantly left the room, Bonnie closed the door, which instantly reinforced the privacy spell.

"Sister, welcome." Esther said to Bonnie

"I've got a date to get back to so I'll skip the pleasantries, Elena isn't helping you do anything, least of kill off your children."

"You of all people should understand why this must be done."

"Well, the witches allowed me to hear your conversation despite the privacy spell so I'm guessing there's a reason."

"Please heed my words, I'm the one who started the curse of the vampires, that is true, but my children chose this unholy path and spread their venom throughout their entire abomindable species. They are wrong, direct offenses against nature. I must end this, now."

"Well, I'm sorry but that isn't gonna happen. I know you're channeling me and my mother, and we're already working on how to stop you. Elena isn't giving you any blood, and I won't allow you to kill anyone in this town. We are finally working towards a peace that is long overdue, I'm not gonna let you mess this up Esther."

"But vampires are a direct violation of our very existence, sister." She replied, she was so confused about how witches nowadays viewed vampires and werewolves

"All creatures serve their purpose, even vampires."

"There's something else, something you won't say." Esther said to her, she could sense it. Bonnie stared at her briefly before replying

"You can't kill Klaus and Elijah, not yet anyway."

"Why?"

"Caroline and Elena. They're confused right now about them, their unsure of how they should feel because your sons are Originals and both Caroline and Elena have feelings for other people as well but their my best friends and they deserve the right to work this out for themselves without the men they could possibly fall in love with dying like a lot of other people they've loved and lost." Bonnie said passionately, she continued on

"An argument can even be made for Rebekah. Stefan is confused right now as well but he's my friend and anything to get him to start caring again I'd advocate for." Esther stared at her in amazement as Bonnie finished her little speech

"If Finn wants to die, then so be it but don't let him drag your other children into it because despite what you say, I don't think you want to kill your kids." Bonnie continued to look at Esther as tears gathered in her eyes

"I have no choice, I created the evil and I must vanquish it." She said her voice cracking as she looked away from her fellow witch

"But Esther there's so much more to them than what they are. They love you, all of them truly love you. You don't have to let the spirits push you around anymore. I know how forceful they can be from experience, and I can tell you don't want to let any of your children go."

"I've had over a thousand years on the other side to reconcile with my demise but I've also felt the pain and the agony felt by all of my children's victims, including Elijah. What of them? What of justice for their lives snuffed out by my own offspring?"

"You can't take back what has happened in the past. You can't save those victims and you know if they died then it was just their time and there was nothing you could do because to stop it would be a greater violation against nature." Esther finally let the tears fall

"I do not know what to do." She sobbed, Bonnie hugged the broken woman, not seeing a filicidal woman but a fellow witch who was also being pushed around by certain spirits much like Bonnie was being pushed around by conflicting ones to Esther's

"Esther, we don't have to be their puppets anymore. We can tell them that they'll have to do their own dirty work and if they can't then they have to accept that they're dead and there's nothing they can do to stop us from doing what we think is right." She pulled back looking into the woman's eyes,

"Things are different now Esther, times have changed and the spirits can't understand because they aren't here to feel it. You don't have to kill your children for them, you have some serious pull over them. Klaus is actually listening and not ravaging the town and it's only because you said so, you're their mother. They'll listen to you. I don't truly believe that if it was a choice to either kill them all or to live here in town peacefully with your family whole again that you'd choose to kill them." Esther just shook her head in response, but Bonnie knew what she meant, no she wouldn't kill her kids if there was another choice

"Thank you my sister, for your words of sense and wisdom. My children firmly believe I am the strongest witch they know but too long I have let the spirits dictate what I do in regards to my own family." She walked over to the burning sage

"If Finn wishes to end his life, though it pains me so, I will let him but I will not let him convince me to drag down the others any longer." She put the sage out breaking the privacy spell

"Thank you again Miss Bennett, you have helped me in ways you not yet can comprehend." Bonnie nodded as she and Esther walked to the door and made their way downstairs. Bonnie could see Damon and Elena anxiously standing at the foot of them looking at her and Esther warily, in Elena's case, and suspiciously in Damon's. Esther nodded one more time to Bonnie as past them and made a beeline over to Klaus and Caroline, Bonnie observed the two's interaction, ignoring Elena and Damon's questions.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

Klaus was standing with Caroline having gone back into the main hall away from the ballroom. He had managed to wrangle her back in after her harsh words to him in the art room. He appreciated her honest, no one had ever so bluntly told him just what he did to others and why. He realized he had trust issues that stemmed from his father's hatred of his very existence but he wanted to love, he wanted to feel love and he knew Caroline was special.

He listened to her ramble on about trivial teenage things such as being on the senior prom committee, cheerleading and school work. It fascinated him that she tried so hard to hold on to her normal life when she was never gonna grow up, she was seventeen forever just like Rebekah. It made him want to protect her all the more, made him want to love her and for her to love him. Just then his mother came over, he really loved her and he regretted killing her the minute he did it. To have her back and to have her forgiveness was a weight off his shoulders he had been baring since he became a vampire

"Mother," he said warmly turning to her with a smile on his face that immediately turned to a frown when he saw her tear stained face

"Mother, what's wrong? Who's hurt you? I'll rip their heart out for daring to mess with you." He said looking around the room for any suspicious characters

"No Niklaus, no one has hurt me. I'm just overwhelmed is all." She was suddenly taken over with the urge to hold her dear child close, she threw her arms around him holding him tightly to her, he was surprised at first but soon returned the embrace gently. Caroline stood there watching them, surprised to see Klaus so protective and gentle to anyone but she supposed if he would be to anyone it would be his mother.

"I love you Niklaus." She whispered in his ear

"And I love you Mother." He whispered back, Caroline's eyes shot up at the admission, the words sounded right coming from his mouth, part of her wanted them to be directed at her at some point. Esther soon pulled back

"So Nik, introduce me to your lady friend." Klaus blushed slightly much like he did when she asked if he would have a date to the Ball. Caroline was again shocked at the reactions his mother seemed to draw from him, she was now seriously considering Bonnie's heeding and looking where this thing could go, if anywhere, but she wasn't gonna tell Klaus that.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

Damon walked Bonnie to her front door. After stopping Kol from attacking Matt he left. Bonnie, after making sure Kol was left to the anger of both His mother and Klaus, quickly followed after him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid like kill an innocent person.

"So Caroline is catching a ride with Klaus, Elena's getting one from Elijah and Stefan ran off with Rebekah. Now it's just us." He said

"Yeah, I guess."

"What happened with Esther? Elena very discreetly let me in on the plan, not a bad one I gotta say."

"I talked her out of it."

"YOU WHAT?"

"She doesn't really want to kill them, it's the dead witches trying to make her but I've got a spirit whose opinion I care about more than any of those other witches telling me that letting Esther kill her own kids is just gonna invite more trouble later." Bonnie replied, Damon looked at her confused at first then realization flooded him

"Shiela."

"Yeah,"

"Why wouldn't she want to kill the Originals?"

"Right now, their presence is keeping any other things looking to stir up some trouble at bay. With Klaus having reunited with his family, he won't want to make the hybrids anymore because it never really was about having his own army at his beck and call but having a family where he felt he belong, now he's got his siblings and mother back. Perhaps even a new found romance with Caroline, just let things be okay for a little while Damon." He looked at her imploring eyes briefly before sighing

"Fine, fine. Whatever, we'll have our little golden age of peace with the Originals. I can do that, but what about Stefan?"

"Like you said he's cozy with Rebekah, I'm sure things will be alright."

"When the hell did you become so damn optimistic? And advocating to keep vampires alive? Isn't that more Elena?"

"I guess me and Elena switched roles about the same time you and Stefan did." She quips snarkily

"There it is. The real you." She chuckled slightly at that

"I had a surprisingly good time tonight Bennett."

"So did I, I mean for having gone with you, it was an okay night."

"Oh please, admit it you had fun with me, it's okay no one around to hear." Bonnie shook her head stubbornly and unlocked her front door

"Goodnight Damon."

"Goodnight Bonnie." He said giving her a mock salute as she closed and locked the door behind her. So Sabrina the Judgy witch wasn't as bad company as he initially thought but then again lots of thing were changing around here, maybe he and Bonnie could change too. He drove home with a smile on his face that only left when he got home only to realize that Stefan and Rebekah was there and getting busy… in Damon's bedroom.

**AND A HAPPY ENDING WAS HAD BY ALL **

**Reviews are appreciated. I might a follow up post to this that's more so focused on Stefan & Rebekah**


End file.
